Miraculous Ladybug AU One-Shots
by time2dancecpj
Summary: All of those AU's everyone creates for the fandom are now getting their own book! Introducing the ML AU One-Shot series! Found an AU you would like a quick story of? Send it in and I'll write, edit, and post it in this collection! Enjoy and read at your own risk! (Rating may change)
1. PunkNerd AU

**Wow, it's been a while since I've posted on this website. I've been using Wattpad and Tumblr a lot more these days, so I'm very excited to announce I'll be posting a lot more on this website!**

 **So this book (if you can call it a book) will be updated as often as I can. If you have any suggestions of AU's for me to use, please don't hesitate to contact me!**

 **And now for the first story!**

 **AU: Punk/Nerd**

"Be honest, Mari, how much is this gonna hurt?" Adrien asked, gripping the sides of his chair.

Marinette smiled comfortingly and placed a hand over his.

"Just imagine you're getting a shot at the doctor. A lot of them. All at the same time," She giggled nervously, not quite sure how to help her frightened boyfriend. "It's gonna be just fine. Trust me. I've had four tattoos done before."

Adrien pushed up his bulky glasses and nodded. "I do trust you, bugaboo," He smirked, his nerves beginning to leave as he remembered his tattoo request.

The punk girl rolled her eyes at the nickname and looked at the tattoo artist. "Are we ready?"

The artist, Nathaniel, nodded as he put on his gloves. "All set!" He said and positioned himself so he could get easy leverage over Adrien's forearm.

The blonde nerd quickly pecked his girlfriends lips and took a deep breath. "Hopefully this'll be quick," He chuckled and held Marinette's hand tightly.

Nathaniel laughed. "With this request? You're in for a long one, four-eyes."

Mari glared at the red head for calling Adrien "four-eyes". "You got this, babe. I'm gonna be right here the entire time!" She smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Adrien bit his lip and nodded, signaling Nathaniel to start.

Both punks wish they had brought earbuds.

After a solid two hours, the tattoo was finally complete, and so was Adriens screams of pain. Marinette wasn't allowed to see the tattoo till they went home, so she had to shut her eyes during the process.

Once Nathaniel covered the tattoo and gave him instructions on how to take care of it, Adrien paid him and led his girlfriend back to his apartment. Upon arrival, Marinette begged to see the ink.

"Please, please, please, let me see it, Adrien!" She said, following him around as he cleaned up to prepare dinner. "I've shown you all of mine!"

Adrien smiled and tossed his sweater vest on the couch, leaving his upper half in his button down. "I will, don't worry. But don't you want to eat first?" He teased.

The punk girl pouted and tossed off her spiked jacket, landing it next to his sweater. She rolled up her sleeves and walked towards the blonde.

"What are you doing, m'lady?" Adrien asked, leaning on the counter with a sly smirk.

Marinette eyed the covered forearm hungrily. "A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," She whispered.

Adriens eyes widened as he realized her thought. "Don't you dare," he hissed and slowly backed into the living room.

Mari lunged towards him, her fingertips just barely brushing the paper on Adriens arm. She chased after him as he ran away from her. "Let me see!" She yelled, trying her hardest to grab him.

"Not yet!" Adrien yelled back. Unfortunately for him, he did not see one of his textbooks lying on the floor. Therefore, he did not predict falling to the ground. And lastly, there was no way he knew his girlfriend would flip him on his back and sit on top of him.

Marinette smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her multi-pierced ear. "Finally!" She giggled and took the paper off his arm. Upon seeing the tattoo, the bluenette gasped and widened her eyes. "Adrien..."

The tattoo was simple, yet it meant so much. It was a small black cat with a familiar sweater vest sitting next to a ladybug with a few piercings. The duo sat underneath a familiar black umbrella, looking at an inked Eiffel Tower.

Marinette looked at the blonde, a hand covering her surprise mouth.

Adrien smiled nervously at her. "So...that's what I got. Do you like it?" He asked, sitting on top of his elbows so they were eye to eye.

Marinette nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled brightly and leaned foreword. "I love it. But not as much as I love you," she whispered.

The nerd smirked and placed his hand on the back of her neck. "I love you too, bugaboo," Adrien whispered and softly met her lips with his.

The girl smiled and kissed him back, snuggling herself into his lap. She gripped his shirt collar, pulling him closer.

After a few blissful moments, the couple pulled apart. Adrien ran his thumb across her cheek lightly. "Anyhow, can I get dinner ready before you have to head back home?" He whispered.

Marinette bit her lip and leaned close to his ear. "Maybe I could call my parents and spend the night," she whispered. "We haven't had that fun recently."

Adrien smiled widely and nodded, blushing. "Anything for m'lady!"

 **How about a review before you leave?**

 **Next AU: Adrien's Big Brother**


	2. Adrien's Big Brother AU

**Hello, everyone! Here's another one-shot for you all. If you have an ideas for my next AU, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll use the AU I've written at the bottom. Thanks!**

 **AU: Adrien's Big Brother**

Felix wasn't known for being a, what you'd call, "good" big brother.

Sure, he helped Adrien with his homework, went with him to his photoshoots, and got him the average Birthday and Christmas presents. But he still lacked some things; being supportive of Chat Noir's love life was a big one.

Even though Plagg had told him not to tell anyone, Adrien just could not keep Chat Noir a secret from his brother. When Felix had first found out, he immediately frowned and told Adrien to get rid of the Miraculous. Adrien had refused, of course, and discovered his partner, Ladybug. One thing led to another and eventually, Felix caught his little brother fast asleep, hugging a ladybug printed pillow in ladybug printed PJ's.

From then on, Felix tried his best to steer clear of anything relating to Adrien and his love life, if you could even call it that. Therefore, Felix could not be called a "good" big brother.

Months had passed since he had discovered Adrien's crush. Felix was sure his brother had moved past all the rejection and sought for a new girl. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

After finishing up his day at school, Felix began to heard home. Usually, he would be pounced upon by Adrien, who was let out around the same time as him. That did not happen. Yet, the eldest thought nothing of it.

Next, Felix walked past the bakery where Adrien's little friend, Marinette, lived and worked. She would always race out to greet the Agreste's and give them treats. But she was not there today. And again, Felix went on his way.

Felix sighed as he entered the gates of the Agreste estate. Their father was on a business trip for the next two weeks, leaving the brothers home alone. Even though there wasn't much to call home, Felix felt uncomfortable without all the servants around.

"I'm home," Felix called out as he let himself inside. He slid his shoes off, setting them aside while hanging up his jacket.

"…Adrien."

It was soft, but Felix still managed to hear it. Someone from upstairs had said his brothers name. The voice sounded female and quite familiar, though Felix failed to match a face.

The eldest tip-toed his way upstairs to investigate the source of the sound. Then he heard another.

"That tickles!"

It came from his brothers room! Felix built up his courage and stomped to the door, prepared to face the intruder. He slammed the door open.

"Aha! Stop right…th…there?" Felix trailed off. The sight before him brought a sly smirk to his face.

On Adrien's bed was Ladybug, lying face up with her cheeks as red as her suit. On top of her was Adrien, eyes wide with his face the same color. His hands were placed at her sides, frozen in a position that suggested excessive tickling.

Felix placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the two. "Well, at least it can't get any worse for you two."

And yet, it managed to get worse.

With the young couple frozen in place, Ladybug's earrings beeped, signaling that her transformation was over. Tikki flew out and laid on the pillow on Adrien's bed. With the disguise gone, it was now Marinette who laid beneath Adrien.

Felix let out a low chuckle. "Wow. It just did."

So, Felix was never seen as a "good" big brother. But Adrien had no problem replacing the "good" with "impish."

 **Feel free to leave a comment or PM about this chapter and any ideas for future ones!**

 **Next AU: Reverse Crush; Pinksakura271 OC**

 **Review Response**

 **Pinksakura271 - I'm glad! I'm hoping I can get my friend to draw it so I can use it as a cover for this book! And my red headed child is still pretty smart though XD I imagine Adrien and Nathaniel will work together on parts of school the other doesn't understand. Just a head cannon though.**

 **Silverwolf - Reverse Crush AU is my absolute favorite! I've been wanting to write something for them, but I have trouble sticking with one idea. I'll try my best for a one-shot though!**

 **~CPJ**


	3. Reverse Crush AU

**Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. The Fanfiction website wasn't working on my laptop so here it is one day late.**

 **AU: Reverse Crush**

"Dude, relax. This is Marinette we're talking about. You know, the nicest girl in, like, all of Paris?" Nino sighed, trying to calm his nervous friend. It was the famous, or infamous to some, Valentine's Day. Adrien had a rose with a box of chocolates to give to his crush, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But now, he was getting cold feet.

"I know, I know. But what if she doesn't like it?" Adrien panicked. "What if she has a crush on someone else? What if she doesn't like roses? What if-"

"Hey, Marinette!" Nino smiled and waved when he saw the bluenette and her best friend, Alya, walking towards the school doors. "Come here for a sec!"

Adrien squeaked and shoved the presents behind his back. He blushed deeply at the sight of the girl.

Mari smiled and walked over with Alya. "Hey, Nino. Hi, Adrien. Happy Valentine's Day!" she said and pulled two small boxes out of her school bag. "Here! They're some new chocolates my parents are selling today." Marinette handed each boy a box.

Adrien grabbed the box with his shaking hands. Marinate gave him a present. And not just any present, chocolates! And not just on any day, on Valentine's Day! Adrien felt as though he were about to faint.

Alya showed them her box. "They're great! Try them!"

Nino nudged Adrien out of his trance. "They look great, dude. Right, Adrien?" He said, popping a sweet into his mouth.

Adrien nodded vigorously. "Y-y-yes! Y-you look great! I-I mean, they! They look fantastic! N-not th-that you don't, of course!" the poor blonde was a blushing mess.

Marinette smiled. "I'm glad you guys think so. I made this batch myself."

The model slapped a hand over his nose as he felt blood begin to drip. _Marinate made these chocolates?!_ he thought to himself.

Nino winked knowingly at Alya. "So, Alya and I have to head into class early. And I think Adrien has something for you, Marinette, so we'll see you dudes later!" he said rather quickly and ran off with the brunette.

Mari blinked, confused by the sudden change in events. "Huh. Well, alright then." She turned to face Adrien and smiled, ignoring the fact that he had just finished cleaning up his nose bleed. "Nino said you had something for me?"

Adrien gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah. It's, um, heh. I-It's nothing really," he mumbled and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Adrien clutched the rose tightly as he brought it out to face her. "H-here."

The girl gasped softly and gently held the flower. "Oh!" she smiled and sniffed it.

Adrien took a deep breath and brought out the box of chocolates. "T-th-they're store bought, so th-they won't be as good as yours. B-but I-I hope you like them."

Marinette felt her cheeks grow slightly pink as she looked at the box, now in her hands. She never received such nice gifts on Valentine's Day, though she wouldn't admit out loud that she has dreamt about Chat Noir giving her such presents. Mari looked up at her classmate and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Adrien. You really didn't have to do this."

Adrien smiled shyly and scratched the back of his neck. "N-no. I-I wanted t-" he stopped as Marinette quickly pecked his cheek.

"We better hurry into class before we're late. Thanks again, Adrien," she smiled and clutched the gifts as she ran up the stairs.

Adrien was frozen in place. She kissed him. She _kissed_ him. _She_ kissed _him!_

Nino and Alya came out of their spying spots and walked over to the stuck blonde. Nino poked him. "Hey, dude? You alright?"

Adrien shook his head and smiled brightly. "She kissed me. She kissed me! She actually kissed me!" he yelled and jumped around.

Nino rolled his eyes. "Man, she kissed you on the cheek. It's not that big of a deal."

Adrien frowned and grabbed his shoulders. "It is the biggest deal! We're getting closer!"

Alya laughed at Adrien. "Adrien, calm down. We still have to go to class."

The model nodded and skipped into the school. He froze at the sight before him.

Natahniel, a redhead in their class, was smiling and blushing at Marinette. She smiled as she held a bouquet of daises that were most definitely not from Adrien that were touching the gifts that were certainly from Adrien.

"I also drew this for you," Nathaniel shrugged and handed her a piece of paper.

Marinette gasped-yes gasped! The same way she gasped in front of Adrien-as she saw the picture. It was a detailed sketch of her with her hair down, smiling at the louvre. She looked up at the redhead. "Thank you, Nathaniel. This means a lot," she said and pecked his cheek.

Adrien felt his blood boil as he watched the scene. Of course, he wasn't mad at Marinette. He could never be mad at her. He was furious, though, with Nathaniel.

When Mari walked away, Adrien stomped up to the artist. "Hey!" he growled and crossed his arms, glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing with Marinette?"

Nathaniel was confused. "What do you mean? I gave her a Valentine's present," he blushed.

"Well, don't!" Adrien snapped, snarling slightly.

"Why? Are you her boyfriend?" Nathaniel asked innocently.

Adrien dropped his glare and blushed. "I-I, uh, well, um, n-no. I'm not."

"Does Marinette have a boyfriend?"

"N-no!"

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

Nathaniel chuckled lightly. "So, there's no reason that I can't ask her to a date tonight?" he asked the flustered blonde.

Adrien gulped. "I-I guess not."

The redhead nodded. "Alright, then. I've been wanting to ask her for a while so thanks for letting me know she doesn't have a Valentine, Adrien," he smiled and ran off to find the girl.

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. He knew Marinette would say yes. Why wouldn't she? Nathaniel and her were perfect for each other! Him? Not so much. They rarely talk anyways. Adrien left the school early, heading home to sulk. After all, he had patrol with Ladybug that night. And he needs enough energy to put up with her constant flirting.

Later that day, Adrien got a text from Ladybug.

L: Hey, Chaton! Can we meet up later tonight for patrol? I have plans earlier so I won't be bale to come as early as we planned. Thanks, Kitty!

Adrien sighed. _Guess I have more time to sulk,_ he thought to himself.

Adrien tried his best to wait, but he couldn't take it any longer. His room was filled with pictures of Marinette and every time he looked at one, his heart broke just a bit more. The model decided to just jump around town.

"Plagg! Claws out!" he yelled. Within a few seconds, Chat Noir was running across the rooftops of Paris.

He waved to a few people who pointed him out and continued on. Chat froze as he looked at a small cafe. Sitting in one of the outside tables was his beloved Marinette-and no sign of Nathaniel.

Chat sat on the roof, watching her in awe. Oh, what he would give to be able to have a single cup of tea with the girl.

Marinette sighed and tore a page out of her sketchbook. "No, no, no! This isn't good at all!" she whined. Mari gasped as the paper flew out of her hand and into the wind.

Chat's instincts kicked in. He jumped off the building and grabbed the paper. He smiled and landed in front of Marinette, holding the paper out in front of him. "Drop something, Purrincess?" he smirked. With the mask, Adrien felt more confident in front of his crush.

Marinette blushed a deep red and grabbed the paper. "Th-thank you, Chat Noir," she whispered. Without her mask, Mari was timed and shy in front of the leather covered boy.

Chat bowed. "You're welcome. So, what's got you so flustered?" he asked, straightening back up.

The girl bit her lip. She couldn't tell him that she was working on his Valentine's gift. That would send all the wrong signals. "J-just some practicing."

Chat glanced at the empty seat next to her. "May I?" he asked. Marinette gave a simple nod and the hero sat down beside her. "Practicing for what, Princess?"

Marinette smiled shyly. "Just some designs."

The two talked for quite a while about anything and everything. Chat ordered her some tea, paying for the largest size.

"Oh, Chat. You don't have to do that," Marinette flushed.

The hero smiled. "Of course I do. Anything for such a lovely girl," he winked and smirked at the large blush it gave her. "Anyways, earlier today I think I saw a redheaded guy ask you out."

Mari bit her lip and looked into the cup of tea. "Oh, y-yeah. I said no, though."

The inner Adrien silently cheered. "And why is that?

"…because I love someone else."

Did you hear that? It was the sound of Adriens heart breaking.

Chat didn't let it show. "Oh, I see. And who is the lucky fellow?"

Marinette nearly choked on her sip of tea. "Wh-wh-who?! W-well, i-it's hard to say," she stuttered.

Chat chuckled and looked up at the waiter, asking for a napkin for Marinette. With his head turned, Mari looked up at the hero. She collected all of her courage and leaned forward, prepared to place a single kiss on his cheek.

But…that didn't exactly happen.

Right before her lips touched his skin, Chat turned his head, facing her to talk again. But instead, her lips smacked right onto his own. Both teens blushed furiously and didn't move. They stared wide eyed at each other, frozen in place.

Chat made the first move. He cupped the back of her neck and slowly closed his eyes, moving his lips into a more comfortable position on hers. Marinette fluttered her eyes shut while wrapping her small arms around his neck. The two shared a blissful kiss, having it become more than they ever dreamed.

Unfortunately, the kiss had to come to an end. The couple slowly pulled apart-only a few centimeters-and stared into the others eyes.

Chat smiled and placed a quick peck to her nose, whispering, "I love you, Marinette." With that being said, the cat jumped away, leaving an unspoken promise to visit her again.

Marinette sat frozen in place for a good three minutes. First, she had kissed her love, Chat Noir. Second, he had kissed her back. And lastly, he had told her he loved her. She was so overwhelmed!

Turning towards the direction he left, Marinette smiled brightly. "I love you, Chat Noir," she whispered and packed up before heading home.

Later that night, Chat visited her on her balcony after his patrol with Ladybug, who, for some odd reason, wasn't as flirty as normal. He smiled at the blue haired girl and stood in front of her. "Hi, Marinette."

Mari giggled. "Hi, Chat." She handed him a box. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Chat Noir smirked and set the box aside without looking inside. He quickly grabbed her waist, pulled her against him, and kissed her. Marinate smiled and kissed him back.

Both would agree that this day would be their best Valentine's Day ever.

 **Leave a comment! I would love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Next AU: Marinette's Big Brother; Werewolf; Princess**

 **Review Response**

 **Pinksakura271: Thanks for your response! XD Also, I need to talk to you about your request. PM me when you get the chance.**

 **GuardianAngel1234567: Of course you can! That's gonna be fun to write! I was thinking a jealous Adrien would be nice. Your thoughts?**

 **Daisy: Thank you!**

 **~CPJ**


End file.
